


Don’t be a drag, just be a queen

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=38824694#t38824694">this prompt</a> on the GKM. Kurt finds it almost impossible to find stylish underwear in the men's section, he has far more luck with women's lingerie. He’s in a pretty new relationship with Sebastian and makes sure to wear normal (and boring) underwear when there is the possibility of a makeout session ahead, but one day he forgets and they are in Sebastian's bedroom and Kurt is wearing red lace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t be a drag, just be a queen

Kurt is late.

Kurt is usually never, _ever_ late, but today he is. He overslept, because he forgot to charge his phone last night (he never, _ever_ forgets to charge his phone), and it died during the night.

The alarm didn’t go off. Kurt didn’t wake up. It was just pure luck that Rachel decided to practice scales in the shower and that the bathroom is located next to Kurt’s room.

And now, Kurt is late.

He hurries through his morning routine, because he still has to look acceptable _god damn it_ , scalds his tongue on the too hot coffee Rachel has left for him, and rushes out through the door with half of his papers in his bag, the rest in his arms. He’ll organize it on the subway ride.

It’s not until he’s halfway through his second class of the day that he realizes that he’s meeting Sebastian after school. They’ve made plans for date night at Sebastian’s apartment, and it’s Friday, so Kurt is most definitely staying the night. He’d forgotten about that during his morning craziness, he’d dressed completely by autopilot, not thinking anything through except for _yes, I’ve used this shirt with these pants before, that means it works_.

Kurt shifts in his seat, and yeah, these are definitely not black cotton briefs. He can’t even remember what underwear he put on, he just knows that he’s wearing something comfortable, something pretty, something that shows off his ass, something that Sebastian has most definitely never seen before.

His worst suspicions are confirmed during a quick dash to the bathroom during the break. Red lace panties. _Fuck_.

It’s not like he hasn’t got any clothes at Sebastian’s place. In fact, most of his _normal_ underwear has ended up at Sebastian’s place, probably because that’s where they end up having sex. Sneaking off to change his underwear would be tough, though. They’re usually all over each other pretty much all the time, and even if they weren’t, Sebastian’s apartment is extremely small. There’s no way Kurt would be able to get away with going into the bedroom to get a new pair of underwear, get to the bathroom (because there’s no fucking way he’s changing in a room without a lock on the door), change, and then get back and hide his used, red lace panties in...his school bag? Yeah, _no_ , it’s just not happening.

He _could_ tell Sebastian that he forgot something and that he needs to get home before he comes over, but that would make him two hours late, and it’s been five days since they saw each other - Kurt really doesn’t want to prolong their date with another two hours.

He sighs and looks down at his notes. He hasn’t heard a thing of what the professor has been saying for the last half hour. His phone vibrates in his pocket and Kurt reluctantly pulls it out. He gave it a quick power boost this morning but it won’t last the whole day, and especially not if he texts.

 **Sebastian:** _Pizza ok tonight?_

Kurt sends off a _yes_ and then shuts his phone off. He’ll turn it on again before his last class.

He spends his lunch staring distantly out of the windows of the campus cafeteria. His friends are chatting around him, probably with him at some points, and he hums, but he’s not listening.

He’s wondering if Sebastian will laugh at him, tease him, or just simply break up with him. They’ve been friends for a year and a half, dating for three months, and Kurt just doesn’t know. It’s not a subject they’ve talked about, even though they have talked a lot about sex. Kurt has been sure to never bring it up, because he honestly doesn’t think he would’ve managed to keep a straight face, and Sebastian has never breached it either.

Kurt stabs his fries with a bit more force than necessary. This has not been a good day so far, he might as well prepare himself for the worst.

* * *

Kurt’s last class ends at 6 pm ( _yes_ he has class until 6 pm on _Fridays_ ), and he takes a deep breath of the crisp, clear air when they’re finally let out.

“Hey babe,” comes a warm voice from behind, and Kurt can’t help but stiffen. He had planned to meet Sebastian at his apartment, he had planned to get a little more time to prepare for the inevitable downfall, but no. Nothing else has gone according to plan today, so why should this?

Kurt turns around, and he doesn’t have to force a smile. Sebastian looks gorgeous in his neatly cut pea coat (Kurt’s choice), tailored black pants (Kurt’s choice) and his worn red Converse sneakers ( _not_ Kurt’s choice), his breath clouding around his face in the cold air. It’s been five days, but Kurt has _missed him_ , and no matter how the night turns out, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t enjoy these last few hours.

“Hi,” he breathes, smiles, and steps into Sebastian’s arms. He revels in the warm embrace, reaches up to kiss his boyfriend and nearly moans at the sensation of soft, wet lips against his again. “What are you doing here?” he asks when they break away.

Sebastian shrugs. “You didn’t answer your phone, and I had to get a book for my essay.”

His phone. He’d forgotten to turn it on. Kurt tangles his fingers with Sebastian’s while they walk to the subway station, and reaches into his bag to pull out his phone.

“I turned it off before lunch,” he says, pressing the power button. “I overslept this morning because it ran out of battery and died, and I obviously didn’t have time to charge it before school. Sorry.” His phone chimes with three texts and two missed calls, all from Sebastian. “It’s cute that you worry, though,” he smiles as he reads the texts. Sebastian shoves his shoulder with his own.

“Shut up,” he mutters, but when Kurt squeezes his hand, he squeezes back.

* * *

They pick up the pizza on their way from the subway station to Sebastian’s apartment and Kurt barely has time to put it on the counter before Sebastian is all over him.

Sebastian is not the type to tell someone he missed them, but he’s definitely showing it right now. Kurt has to push him away to even be able to _breathe_.

“You’re eager,” he remarks.

“You’re hot,” Sebastian counters. Kurt can’t help but look down at himself. He doesn’t look any different than usual (not as far as Sebastian knows), and Sebastian is usually not this forthcoming with compliments. Honestly, Sebastian usually makes a snide comment on how Kurt could just as well wear a skirt. He’s definitely not going to question this change of tone, though.

“I’m hungry,” he replies, choosing to ignore Sebastian’s comment. Sebastian pouts and moves in to kiss him again but Kurt turns his face away. These kisses have all the potential to turn into something more, and while it definitely wouldn’t be the first time they fucked before dinner, Kurt is actually really hungry, and he doesn’t want everything to end _just yet_. “I barely ate lunch,” he says and places a quick kiss on Sebastian’s lips in apology. He turns around to get plates, but Sebastian doesn’t move away. On the contrary, he moves closer, winds his arms around Kurt’s waist, buries his nose in Kurt’s neck.

This very tactile part of Sebastian is new. Kurt relishes in it, but can’t help but wish that it had appeared sooner so he could’ve had more time to enjoy it. Nevertheless, he smiles and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, twists his head to kiss him.

“I promise we’ll do whatever you want, but if we don’t eat, my growling stomach will just interrupt us,” he mumbles against Sebastian’s mouth. He can feel Sebastian’s lips twist into a smirk.

“Whatever I want, eh?” he leers, but he backs away.

Kurt blushes. “Almost,” he amends. Sebastian’s smirk still doesn’t leave his face as he leans in to press one last kiss onto Kurt’s lips before grabbing the plates.

“Well, come on then. If we’re actually eating, we’re gonna watch a movie, too.”

* * *

Sebastian manages to keep to himself during the movie, but Kurt can see in the tension of his shoulders and the way he almost moves towards him several times that he’s doing it just to get back at Kurt for stopping him before.

Kurt has seen this movie before, though, and he’s pretty sure that Sebastian has, too, so when there’s ten minutes left, Kurt can’t take it anymore. He crawls across the couch to straddle Sebastian’s legs.

“Hi,” he says, face inches from Sebastian’s.

“There’s a movie going on,” Sebastian replies, but his attention is all on Kurt and his hands are stroking Kurt’s thighs.

“Meh, I’ve seen it before. I’d rather make out with my hot boyfriend.”

Sebastian snorts. “Cheesiness will get you nowhere, Hummel,” he says. Kurt pretends to let his face fall.

“Okay. I’ll just have to go find someone else, then,” he says, and moves to climb off of Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian grabs his waist to keep him still.

“Flattery, however,” he amends, “will get you _everywhere_.”

Kurt smirks. “Even the bedroom?” he asks. Sebastian kisses him before he replies.

“Even the bedroom.”

They move to the bedroom, and before Kurt barely has time to blink, Sebastian has him pressed up against the wall and kissing him.

“What’s with you today?” Kurt asks when they break apart. “Not that I’m complaining,” he quickly adds before Sebastian can say anything.

“I’m horny,” Sebastian says and moves in to kiss Kurt’s neck. “Haven’t seen you since Sunday.”

Kurt tries to look at him, but Sebastian’s tongue is working _that_ spot on his neck so he angles his head to give him more room instead. Sebastian presses his hips forward against Kurt’s, bites down lightly on his neck and Kurt can’t help the gasp that slips out of him.

“Last time I checked you were - ungh - equipped with a hand, and perfectly - _shit_ \- perfectly capable of jerking off,” Kurt manages, his fingers tangling in Sebastian’s hair and keeping him close.

“Mm, ‘s not the same, though,” Sebastian murmurs against Kurt’s skin. His hard cock is pressing against Kurt’s thigh, and Kurt is not any better off in his...fuck. Reality comes crashing down - Kurt is still wearing the panties. Sebastian’s hands are moving down lower, fingers sliding across his ribs and in under the hem of his shirt.

It’s not that Kurt is _ashamed_ of his preference of women’s underwear above men’s. He’s pretty comfortable in that they feel better against his skin, that the colors are prettier, that the lace and cut shows off his ass fantastically. That doesn’t mean he’s not worried about Sebastian’s reaction to them.

When Sebastian starts sliding his fingers against the waistband of Kurt’s pants, Kurt stiffens. Sebastian feels it immediately and backs away.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. There has never been any hesitation between them before, not even the first time.

Kurt bites his lip. “Nothing’s...wrong, exactly.” He lowers his hands until they’re clasped on Sebastian’s lower back. He needs the warmth and comfort that keeping Sebastian’s body close brings. “You know how- how you said _anything_ before, right?” Kurt pauses and waits for a reaction. Sebastian nods cautiously. Kurt proceeds. “Well, there’s-- something I haven’t told you.” Or anyone else, God is Kurt lucky he started doing his own laundry at the age of twelve.

Something flashes in Sebastian’s eyes, some mixture of hurt and curiosity, but it’s gone as soon as it came.

“What, do you, like, have herpes or something?” he asks.

Kurt can’t help but snort at the ridiculousness of that. “Yeah, and who would I have gotten that from? No, it’s- I-” Fuck, he can’t say it. He unclasps his hands from Sebastian’s back and moves to unbutton his own pants. He pulls the zipper down and pulls the fabric apart, then he leans his head back against the wall, focuses on the ceiling and awaits Sebastian’s reaction.

“Kurt, what--” Sebastian begins, but then he trails off, because he’s seen it. Kurt doesn’t need to follow his gaze to know that he’s looking at where the dark red lace is contrasting beautifully against Kurt’s pale, smooth skin and the dark fabric of his jeans.

He expects Sebastian to laugh, to make a comment on how fitting it is that Kurt has finally embraced his true self; he expects him to tell Kurt to leave. He doesn’t expect the reaction he actually gets.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Sebastian breathes. His fingers ghost over the lace, making Kurt shiver, and then he crashes his mouth against Kurt’s, bringing his hands up to cradle Kurt’s head and keep him close.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he says again when they break apart. He looks down at Kurt’s crotch again and opens his mouth as if to say something, but changes his mind and goes in for another kiss instead.

“What are- how- _why_?” he finally settles with when they need to breathe. He doesn’t move his hands, still tangling them in Kurt’s hair. Kurt lets out a relieved laugh, bringing his hands back to settle on Sebastian’s ass. He shrugs.

“They’re comfortable. And pretty. And they make my ass look good.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Sebastian is yanking him away from the wall and pushing him down on the bed.

“Take off your pants,” he orders and pulls his own shirt over his head. Kurt obliges, but can’t help but feel amused at Sebastian’s reaction. _Everything went better than expected_. He pulls his jeans off, without Sebastian’s hurry, and leaves the panties on. Sebastian is working on his own pants, shoes and socks, and Kurt pulls off his shirt too, then spreads on the bed.

He’s fully hard, Sebastian’s reaction completely turns him on, and his cock is protruding obscenely through the red lace. He reaches down to palm himself, and that is the exact moment Sebastian looks up.

Sebastian is naked, his cock is hard and leaking. His breath catches in his throat when he sees Kurt.

“Fucking hell,” he says and climbs onto the bed. “Kurt, you’re--” He still can’t seem to find the words though, because he bends down to claim Kurt’s lips again, kissing him deep and dirty. Kurt is _not_ complaining.

“Turn around,” Sebastian mumbles against Kurt’s lips and leans on his hands to give Kurt room to move. Kurt turns around and folds his arms in front of him, resting his cheek on them.

“See anything you like?” he asks and wiggles his ass playfully. He can _hear_ Sebastian swallowing.

“Fuck, Kurt,” he whispers. He runs his hand down Kurt’s back, bends down to kiss his neck. Kurt shivers. “You weren’t kidding,” Sebastian says, stroking gently over Kurt’s lace-covered ass.

Kurt huffs. “I never joke about fashion,” he says. Sebastian runs a finger down Kurt’s crack, which promptly shuts him up.

“You look gorgeous,” Sebastian says softly, his mouth close to Kurt’s ear once again, his body hovering over Kurt’s. Kurt doesn’t need skilled fingers on his ass to shut up then - Sebastian outright complimenting him is enough to render him speechless.

He’s about to ask Sebastian if he’s being serious or if he’s mocking Kurt, but then Sebastian is pressing gentle kisses on his neck and on the soft skin under his ear, and Kurt just gives up on speaking altogether. If Sebastian _is_ mocking him, he’s doing a damn good job at letting his actions contradict his words.

Kurt arches up, trying to get some contact, and gasps when he feels Sebastian’s hard cock rub against his crack. Kurt has, obviously, never worn panties during sex before but fuck if the feeling of Sebastian’s pre-come easily leaking through to his skin isn’t one of the best and dirtiest feelings ever.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Sebastian whines. He drops down so he’s lying on top of Kurt, still with his elbows on the bed holding some of his weight. He rubs against Kurt’s ass, making both of them moan. Kurt is also leaking now, and Sebastian’s movements are making him rub against the sheets. The lace of the panties is scratching against his sensitive cock head and the feeling gets even more intense when the fabric is damp and _fuck_ it’s delicious.

“Come on,” Kurt pleads. “Just _do something_ , please.” Sebastian is breathing heavily into his ear and his weight on Kurt should be heavy and it is, but it’s _really not_ bothering, and it’s not _enough_ , Kurt needs _more_ than this.

“What do you want?” Sebastian drawls in his ear, and yes, okay, there’s the boyfriend he knows so well. The one who won’t let Kurt have what he wants unless he explicitly begs for it.

“Fuck, Sebastian, _fuck me, please_ ,” he grits out, pressing his ass up against Sebastian’s cock again.

“Well, since you ask so nicely,” Sebastian smirks and gives Kurt a deep kiss before crawling down the bed. He makes sure to press open-mouthed, wet kisses along Kurt’s body, on random and not-so-random places, making Kurt gasp and shift under his ministrations.

“ _Sebastian_.”

“Mm,” Sebastian murmurs. His mouth is at the waistband of the panties now, his tongue slipping in under the elastic. “I wish you could keep these on while I fuck you,” he says. “But I guess this is the next best thing.” He hooks his fingers under the waistband and pulls the panties down over Kurt’s ass without making him raise his hips, leaving his cock still confined. Then, without warning, he dives in and licks a stripe from the bottom of Kurt’s crack up to his tailbone. Kurt buries his face in the pillow to muffle his moan.

“Oh my god,” he croaks when he finds his voice again. “ _Oh my god_.” Sebastian licks gets more concentrated, more focused on getting Kurt _open_ and _wet_ and _fuck_ , Kurt is not prepared for this level of ecstasy. He can feel Sebastian’s lips turn into a smirk against his ass but shit, if he just keeps doing that, Kurt _really_ doesn’t care. “Don’t stop, please please don’t stop,” Kurt begs, arching off the bed to get more of Sebastian’s tongue on him, _in_ him.

“Don’t stop what?” Sebastian asks, resting his cheek against the back of Kurt’s thigh, and Kurt wants to yell and kick and scream because he _stopped_ god-fucking-damn it.

“Don’t,” Kurt pants. “Don’t fucking stop licking my ass you dirty perverted- _fuck_ ,” he finishes when Sebastian goes back to doing just that.

Kurt had been surprised when he found out how much Sebastian actually liked rimming, but he’s certainly not complaining. The wetness and the heat and the intensity of it all is making it impossible for Kurt to keep quiet, but Sebastian likes it when he’s loud, so he’s not trying to hold back. He most definitely doesn’t hold back his cry when Sebastian stops _once again_. This time he kisses the small of Kurt’s back in apology and rests a hand on his ass while he crawls back up on the bed.

“If you want this to go further, I need to get the lube,” he murmurs in Kurt’s ear and reaches into the drawer in the bedside table to get the lube and condoms. Kurt still can’t help but whimper at the loss, and shit he’s _so hard_. The panties are probably ruined, his cock is smearing precome all over the front now, but Kurt really doesn’t care. He just wants Sebastian to-- _fuck yes_ get back to what he was doing.

“You want me to take these off?” Sebastian asks and runs a hand over the panties where they are bunched together under the swell of Kurt’s ass. The lube will definitely stain them, and Kurt loves Sebastian for asking, but he _really doesn’t care_ about the state of his underwear right now.

“No,” he says. “I have more.”

“You have- _Kurt_ ,” Sebastian moans. Kurt hears the snap of the bottle lid and then Sebastian’s tongue is back in his ass, licking and probing and opening him up. It’s soon followed by a wet finger trailing across his ass cheek and then settling against the rim. Kurt pushes back before Sebastian has a chance to push in because _fuck it_ he’s done waiting, he’s _ready_. Sebastian huffs out a laugh, his warm breath flowing over Kurt’s skin, but he gets the message and starts to slide in and out with a rhythm, still licking occasionally around his finger.

“Fuck, come _on_ , Sebastian, more,” Kurt begs, rising up on all fours, supporting himself on his elbows to be able to push back against Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian is not the only one who has waited for five days.

“You’re so fucking greedy,” Sebastian mutters, but he complies and slides another finger in along with the first. “You love this, don’t you? That you’re still in _panties_ , holy fuck, Kurt, you’re so _hot_ , and you just--” He adds a third finger before Kurt can ask for it and starts fingerfucking him faster. “You want me to fuck you now, don’t you?” He twists his fingers and hits the right spot and Kurt cries out.

“Yes,” Kurt says, his voice broken. “Come on, do it.”

“You know the rules,” Sebastian teases, but he’s already putting on a condom. Kurt twists his head back to glare at him.

“I’ve already said,” he reminds, but he still says it again. “ _Fuck me_.”

Sebastian smiles, pleased, and leans down to kiss him. Kurt knows where his mouth has just been but they crossed that line weeks ago, so he kisses back with just as much vigor, their tongues twisting together and swallowing each other’s moans.

Sebastian pulls back for a few seconds to line up his cock. He presses in, slowly but steadily, knowing that Kurt will just push back and do the job for him if he’s too slow. When he’s finally all the way in, he stills for a moment to adjust to the feeling. Kurt quickly grows impatient and tries to fuck himself back on Sebastian’s cock, but Sebastian grabs his hips to still him.

“If you don’t want this to be over in two seconds, you stay still,” he says between clenched teeth. Kurt’s cock twitches. _He did that_. Kurt in panties is turning Sebastian on _this much_.

“If you don’t want me to _pass out_ from being too turned on, you _fuck me_ ,” Kurt finally counters when he can’t take the lack of movement anymore. And Sebastian has calmed himself down enough, so he does. He pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, making Kurt scoot forward on the bed with the force of it.

Kurt wants, needs, to touch himself, but Sebastian is fucking him too hard for him to be able to let up one of his supporting hands.

“Sebastian,” he whines when everything becomes too much. “Touch me, please.” Sebastian thrusts in again, hard, before easing up his pace a bit and moving one hand from Kurt’s hip to palm over his cock through the lace.

“Is this what you want?” he asks. “You want to come like this? You want to come through your fucking _panties_ , babe?”

“Yes,” Kurt replies, trying to press into Sebastian’s hand and fuck back on his cock at the same time. Sebastian takes pity on him and slides his hand inside the fabric, grabs his cock, and that is enough for Kurt. Sebastian’s warm, slick hand directly on his throbbing cock is enough to make him come and he buries his face in the pillow, collapses on the bed when his arms give out under him. Sebastian keeps jerking him all through his orgasm, and the way Kurt is spasming around his cock sets him off, too. He pants into Kurt’s neck, thrusting hard the last couple of times, and then he flops down on top of Kurt.

“Fuck,” Sebastian breathes when he has caught his breath. Kurt shifts underneath him and Sebastian grabs his cock with the hand not currently pinned under Kurt, pulls out, and then rolls over to his side. Kurt lifts his hips to give Sebastian his hand back and then he slumps back again. The movement causes him to land in a different angle on the wet spot on the sheets and he grimaces, turns, and mimics Sebastian’s position.

Sebastian is busy disposing of the condom, but when he turns back and sees Kurt, he swallows, and stares.

“Fuck,” he repeats, eyes roaming over Kurt’s pale skin, now shining with sweat, and down to where Kurt is still wearing the red lace.

“So you don’t mind, then?” Kurt asks, stretching out. Sebastian’s eyes snap up to his.

“Mind?” he echoes, incredulous. “Do I... Kurt, I don’t know if you were present three minutes ago, but I pretty much had the best orgasm of my life just then.” Kurt bushes, and feels the last of the tension leave his shoulders. Sebastian must notice, because he frowns.

“What?” he asks. “You thought I wouldn’t like them?”

Kurt avoids his eyes, focusing instead on the drop of sweat that’s slowly making its way down across Sebastian’s collar bone.

“I thought you would say they make me a girl, or something,” Kurt admits.

Sebastian sighs. “Kurt,” he says, and his tone makes Kurt look up. “If what just happened didn’t give you a clue - I think you’re dead hot. I would never- I know I tease you, a lot, but... even if I didn’t have access to this,” he reaches down to palm Kurt’s now soft cock through the damp and sticky fabric, making Kurt gasp at the sensation. “I would never think you’re a girl.” Sebastian slides his fingers under the elastic waistband. “No girl could ever pull these off as well as you do.” He brings his hand up to lick the stickiness off of his fingers, and Kurt has to close his eyes because shit he does _not_ have the energy to go again.

Kurt crawls closer to Sebastian and Sebastian wraps his arms around him, strokes his hands down to Kurt’s ass to pull up the panties again.

“Sorry I ruined them, though,” he says, his breath tickling in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt yawns. They really need to clean up, but it can wait a bit longer. “Don’t worry, I have more.”

Sebastian’s hand stills where it has been stroking the back of Kurt’s thighs. “You weren’t kidding?” he asks. Kurt looks up at him.

“No. I mean... these are my normal underwear, actually. The others were just for you.”

“You should burn them,” Sebastian says. “The others, I mean. You should only were these, ever.”

Kurt smiles. “Will you be able to think if you know I’m walking around in lace panties all day, every day?” he asks cheekily.

“I will be able to think of _you_ ,” Sebastian replies and kisses him.

Kurt figures things could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, I’m guessing that if this _was_ to happen, Kurt would buy panties that are actually tailored to fit his junk? Idk, it seems pretty uncomfortable not to, but I don’t have a dick, so I don’t _know_. Anyway, the prompt was women’s underwear, so that’s what I went with. JSYK.


End file.
